Sold to a Villain
by JennieJane
Summary: His life was given unwillingly to a being he despised by a being he loved. He had to live through a lot to survive on his own. His own father did not value his life. He ended up being a planet destroyer working for the one he hated. This is the story of Vegeta and how he coped with his unfair life.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my second attempt at writing a DBZ fanfic. I wish this one is better than the past one XD.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 1: Give Up the Prince!

Sunlight awoke Vegeta from his deep slumber. He was only four, yet with astounding strength and intelligence for that age. He quickly got out of his bed and got dressed in his usual saiyan armor. However, as he passed the throne room, he heard his father conversing with someone else, who had a feminine voice.

"I require stronger forces, Vegeta! This slip up is unacceptable!" the voice screeched. Now that caught the prince's attention, nobody ever yells at his father! But as he prepared to barge into the room and demand respect from the other person in the room, he heard what was NOT expected, "I am so sorry, Lord Freiza. This won't happen again!" he heard his father say. At first, he thought that he had imagined the whole sentence, but as if reading his thoughts, the king apologized again for whatever they were talking about.

Vegeta came closer to the door so he could see the other person in the room, and to his shock, it appeared to be a pink and white lizard, and it was sitting in his father's golden throne! "I don't know why I keep such a pitiful race of monkeys around although they are completely useless! Can't get a planet purged from all life! How pathetic!" 'Freiza' said, much to the little prince's dismay. Again, he considered running into the throne room and teaching the pinkish creature a lesson or two first for disrespecting his father and second for insulting his race.

However, just as he was entering the room, an iron grip held him in place. He turned to look at his captor to find no other than his loyal bodyguard, Nappa. "Let go Nappa!" he whined as he flailed in an attempt to escape the steel grip that kept him from beating the lizard. For the first time since the prince had known the bulky being in front of him, his request was disobeyed and fell on deaf ears. "Prince Vegeta! I have to get you out of here now! You are not to interrupt the king's meeting!" he whispered only enough for Vegeta to hear.

The prince ignored Nappa's plea for a bit and tried to get to the room but to no avail. Thus, he relented and allowed Nappa to take him to the training quarters where Raditz was already waiting for a spar. Although Raditz was a third-class warrior, he was still a strong opponent.

In the throne room, Freiza and King Vegeta were still in the throne room with Frieza insulting the Saiyan race and the race's king trying to avoid complete destruction of the whole planet. Finally, the two reached a somewhat possible solution that stated that the saiyans have to provide Freiza with a stronger force and better technology in five years or else the planet and inhabitants will be exterminated.

When Freiza exited the room, the king let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. 'This is boy's fault entirely! I'm going to make him pay right now!' he thought to himself angrily, and then spoke demandingly, "Nappa! Get that son of mine from wherever he is right now!"

Although Nappa was responsible for the prince's health and well-being, he also feared for his life, and disobeying his king would cost him just that, so he quickly complied.

Nappa pitied the prince, he was only four years old yet received beatings no child should endure. He pitied him because he loves his father just like any kid, but his father disliked him greatly, and everything was his fault, in the king's eyes.

He let out a small sigh and reached the door to the training rooms to retrieve Vegeta and go back to the king.

Just when he arrived with the small prince, the king ordered everyone to go. And so the prince was left with the king. He didn't have enough time to ask about the strange alien who was here due to the strong punch that let out his air supply from his lungs and had him gasping for much needed oxygen.

However, he didn't have enough time to take in another breath for his body was being brutally kicked and punched. Then, the king stopped for a moment, and Vegeta breathed deeply, only to have his moment of rest ruined by a ki blast directed to his abdomen followed by many others. Vegeta couldn't keep up with the punches and kicks he received, and blood started seeping from his busted lips and face. His vision became blurred with all the ruthless attacks, and he didn't have any strength left within him to stand up.

"Get up!"

He tried but couldn't!

"I said GET UP BRAT!"

He sat up on his knees and hands breathing heavily only to have a sharp pain shoot through his abdomen where black blood was leaking. He looked pleadingly at his father, but only received an angry glare.

"You're pathetic! No son of mine should be like that!" shouted the king as he pointed at his hated son.

The frustrated words fueled the little person's rage and he was up on his feet in a second, wincing a bit as his abdomen started hurting again. However, a few ki blasts and punches had the boy on his knees again. The king let out an animalistic growl and he stepped out of the room.

In his condition, the prince didn't even hear the king leave. He was too preoccupied by the awful wounds on his stomach and back, not to mention the poor condition of his face and his bleeding head; in addition to his dislocated shoulder.

'Why is he like that?' that was the last thought that entered his mind as he drifted to unconsciousness and lifted by someone.

Nappa carried him the medical room and called for some alien doctors to treat the prince immediately. The red, bird-like doctor with an orange Mohawk came running to Nappa and told him to put him on the table.

The doctor, Malaka, pulled the prince's shoulder to its correct location, earning a groan of pain for that, and quickly put the small boy in the regeneration tank. Although Malaka would never voice it aloud, he truly hated how the king treated his son. The condition he always arrived in was pitiful. Knowing he can't do anything to change the king's harsh treatment, Malaka sighed and turned to leave.

Vegeta woke up to the sound of a constant beeping and the feel of liquid on his tan skin. He slowly opened his eyes and Malaka pressed a button to drain the healing liquid.

"How long have I been out?" the prince asked groggily. "A couple of hours." The doctor replied, "You should get some rest." Normally, the prince would have at least tried to complain, but he did feel exhausted, so he went to his bedroom and slept.

Five years later…

Prince Vegeta punched his adversary right on the stomach. "Ouch! Not so hard!" complained Raditz. "Oh come on Raditz! Is that the best you got?" the prince taunted. Half an hour later, Nappa entered the room and stopped the spar since the prince had a class he must attend.

However, as the two passed the throne room, Vegeta heard that feminine voice again. Despite Nappa's pleads to go on, Vegeta approached the door to hear and see what was happening. He opened the door a tiny bit, just enough to see through.

The same pinkish lizard was there in his father's throne, and he seemed upset. "You haven't fulfilled my request Vegeta! Now the whole Saiyan Empire is going to pay!" Freiza stated ignoring the king's pleads.

Unintentionally, the prince pushed the door a bit too hard and fell face-first into the room! "And who have we here?" the feminine voice questioned as the creature sat up from the throne towards the boy.

Vegeta stood up in a flash, and eyed the ugly being before him. "Excuse me Lord Frieza. That's my son. Allow me to send someone to escort him back to his room." The king said as he motioned for one of the guards to take the prince back to his room. However, as he made the first movement, Freiza stopped him and said, "No, no. I wasn't aware that you had a child! And I really do love children. So how old is he?" A sinister grin appeared on Freiza's face and his sentence earned some chuckles from Zarbon, a light-blue alien with braided green hair, and Dodria,a large pink blob, who are Freiza's henchmen. King Vegeta paused for a bit and said," He's seven." 'I'm nine, father' Vegeta thought angrily.

And so, Vegeta was stuck with the horned lizard all through the meeting until he was dismissed. But he stayed outside for a bit waiting to hear the rest of the meeting. "I think we could make this work Vegeta." Freiza said, and when he caught a glimpse of the king's questioning stare, he continued, "Here's your last chance to save your planet, fool! I'll ensure your planet's safety and you give me your son!" Vegeta stared unbelievingly as the scene unfolded in front of him. "Then so be it!" the king exclaimed without a moment of thinking or remorse.

And after some signing and paperwork, the prince was just sold by his own father to another being in three minutes! Vegeta couldn't believe it!

"I will keep him here for one more year and then I'll come back to take him with me. Make good use of your time." King Vegeta choked down a scoff at that sentence as Freiza made his way out of the palace.

One short year. That was the time given to Vegeta on his planet. His father abandoned him, and he felt a liquid forming in his eyes. A liquid he didn't shed since his mother died two years ago. Vegeta sprinted to his room and let the salty tears leak out of his eyes.

Author's Notes: okay, I suck at writing child torture and things like that but plz leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: thanks for the reviews on the past chapter, hopefully u'll like this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 2: The Start of a Bitter Life

The next day, the prince decided to confront his pathetic excuse of a father. How dare he sell him to that freak?! However, saying so was much easier than doing it.

Vegeta swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat and knocked loudly enough for the king to hear.

"Come in!" he heard his father yell angrily from inside. 'Oh great… He's already angry! How am I supposed to speak to him now?' Vegeta thought with dismay while opening the door.

The king turned from his papers to glare at whomever that was interrupting his thinking to find no other than his weakling of a son. 'That boy is going to be the end of me… But then again I'm getting rid of him shortly! The deal yesterday was a win-win situation. I'm glad that the lizard is taking him away!' King Vegeta thought with much glee while still glaring daggers at his son.

"Well, I don't have all day brat! Get on with it!" he shouted much too loudly at the smaller being in front of him. The prince stopped staring at the floor of the throne room to glare at his father, "How dare you do this to me?" he asked, his voice only above a whisper.

The king looked surprised for a moment, but then his expression turned stoic again. 'So, the brat already knows? Much less explaining for me to do. And much less lying.' He chuckled at that thought and turned his mocking eyes towards his son again.

"Did you expect me to turn out an offer like that? It was a dream come true. You're are too weak and you can never be the prince of all saiyans, and then king no less." He finished with a short laugh. Young Vegeta felt his eyes warm up a bit, but shook his head trying to regain his composure. "And some king you are! Giving your own son to another without giving the matter a second thought!" he quickly covered his mouth after his outburst, and utterly regretted it when his father slammed his fist into his stomach making him double-over tryin to take in some air to fill his deflated lungs.

"What did you say brat?" the king said with hardly concealed anger as he punched the small boy making him rise a few feet above the ground, then, ending his assault with a smack to the head that sent the boy to the ground, quickly cracking the marble.

Little Vegeta wished that it ended there, but his father thought otherwise. After a few minutes of being pummeled by his father, the boy's vision blurred and blood was dripping like water from a faucet from his forehead.

The loss of blood was making him weak and unable to stand on his two feet. He held back the tears of agony and betrayal, but it was getting harder with every fist the king drove into his fragile body.

"INSOLENT BRAT! NOT CARING ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!" bellowed the king. Vegeta wanted to protest so badly, but the lack of oxygen made it impossible. 'How can he say that? Am I wrong for thinking about my future and life in the hands of that horn-headed monster?' he couldn't help the tears leaking out of his eyes as he received punch after punch and kick after kick.

Soon, however, the king started using his ki, and Vegeta felt his skin ripping apart! His sobs turned to screams of pain, but the screams only excited the king more and he kept up his attack on his own flesh and blood.

After about an hour of the beating, the king finally got tired and decided that it was time to take a nap, so he stopped his painful assault on the boy and headed towards the door, leaving the bleeding prince on the floor, perhaps completely forgetting about him.

'Someday, I'll get my revenge on all those who wronged me. And that man is on the top of that list!' and that was the last thought before he drifted to unconsciousness and taken to the medic bay by a bulky figure.

As his body floated in the blue liquid, Vegeta thought about everything that happened between him and his father since the day he remembered. Unfortunately, the only memories he had of the king were the harsh comments and cruel beatings he received about every day.

The year passed slowly for the undersized prince. But once the time given was over, his heart was hammering in his chest. He knew that Freiza was not much better than his father. In fact, he doubted that he was better than him at all! It didn't take a genius to say so since just looking at the pink creature gave Vegeta the creeps.

However, he knew that if he questioned his father he would get a beating similar to the one that took place when he did, he shuddered at that thought. His other alternative wasn't any better either, he had thought of escaping his hell of a life many times, but he knew that his father would find him so he can give him to the lizard.

Vegeta sighed heavily and prepared for his 'short' travel, as his father had put it, but he knew deep down, that he won't ever be returning to his home planet or see any of the other saiyans again. He wasn't sad that he won't see them; they all despised him because of his many weaknesses, one of them being his low power level. 'No one even likes me here,' he thought bitterly, 'not even my father. I'm not wanted here.' However, he was disappointed because he won't ever touch the lovely ground of his planet any longer.

He heard some noises from downstairs, and decided to check it out, only to narrowly miss a ki blast. 'Huh?' he was surprised to find the guards thrown on the ground when he opened the door, and even more confused. Just when he was about to close the door, he heard a childish calling out his name.

"Hey Vegeta! Wait up!" Raditz beckoned for him to keep the door opened and entered the room letting out a heavy sigh. "Glad I made it here just in time!" he smiled.

"In time for what?" Vegeta asked dumbly, a quizzical look on his young face. "To say good-bye of course!" Raditz exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "To whom?" Vegeta asked yet another dumb question and Raditz slapped his forehead. "What's gotten into you today? Of course to you! I know you're nervous about this whole thing, but geez, this is too much!" the older boy smiled playfully and Vegeta smiled back.

"Anyways, here!" Raditz said as he handed Vegeta a necklace from around his neck and placed it on the other's. Vegeta looked at the necklace quizzically and Raditz stated, "It's a gift from me, it's kind of a good-bye present. Hope you like it!" Vegeta nodded eagerly, and his expression brightened a bit. Somebody actually cared!

"Why are you giving me this? Nobody ever gave me anything before." Vegeta said, more like whispered, and Raditz had to lean forward to hear him. "What?! Not even a birthday present?! It sucks being a prince!" Raditz exclaimed; then, after receiving a sheepish shake of the head from Vegeta, he continued, "I am giving you this because you're my friend, and I'm probably not going to see you again for a while. So, I thought that maybe you needed some help with coping with the new situation."

Raditz sighed then tensed as heard furious growls from down below. He gave his younger friend a quick smile and ran away out of the window while saying, "Hope the best for you Vegeta! Good-bye!"

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes or his ears, someone actually took the time to say good-bye and give him much needed confidence. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his lips, but his smile quickly disappeared once the king entered the room long enough to tell him that the ship was ready to take him away.

The youngster held back the tears starting to form in his eyes, but those tears disappeared from his eyes once he saw another being enter his room. "Are you ready, Prince Vegeta?" said Nappa as he smiled warmly, which was a rare expression on his face. The prince nodded and made his way out of the room.

However, Nappa followed, confusing the prince. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm only walking you there." He merrily replied. "Did my father ask you to do that?" the prince asked again as Nappa frowned. "No, but what's wrong with that? I'm supposed to keep you safe, but since I can't do that on Frieza's ship, I'm walking you there." Nappa replied again then continued, "You've grown on me kid." He smiled and Vegeta smiled back.

"I don't know why your father despises you, but you're a cool kid. Don't listen to what others say, unless you care about them, of course. Besides, it's the least I can do; you are giving your life to a tyrant for the sake of the whole empire. And nobody else can see that except for me… and Raditz." He finished with a knowing smile leaving Vegeta surprised until he figured that Nappa must have let Raditz in. He knew that Raditz couldn't have beaten all the guards!

'Make that two people of the whole saiyan empire that do care about me!' he thought happily.

The two reached Freiza's ship and let out a sigh. Vegeta walked forward then hesitated, turning back to Nappa, who gave him a slight nod as to continue. And so he did. By the time he was on the ship, Raditz, who has just arrived, and Nappa were standing side-by-side staring at him sadly. He gave them a small wave and they waved back just when the ship's door closed and Freiza flew on his hover chair over to the prince accompanied by Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Welcome to the ship, _**Prince Vegeta**_!" the lizard said mockingly receiving snickers from the duo behind him. "Hope you like your stay here!" his feminine voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Zarbon, show him to his room!" he ordered and Zarbon complied. The blue skinned alien with braided green hair led Vegeta through many hallways and finally got him to his room. That is if it could be called a 'room'.

The 'room' had no windows, the only entrance being the door the two stood at now. It had a desk and a cot with a cold sheet, supposedly being the bed.

Vegeta blinked at the simple room. He was used to lavishly decorated rooms and hallways, not a room like the one he was now standing in! He was a prince, not a peasant.

"Enjoy your new life!" Zarbon said as he left the prince. "We should arrive at Planet Cold shortly."

The door closed behind the alien, and Vegeta was left alone in the darkness of the room. He decided to take a short nap and probably, they'd be on the other planet by the end of his nap.

After approximately an hour, the saiyan was pushed from his hard bed and landed on the harder ground. "Get up monkey boy! We're on the planet already!" bellowed a voice that belonged to a certain disgusting pink blob called Dodoria.

Once he got out of the ship, he completely regretted it. The planet was damn cold! 'No wonder. It's name is Planet Cold.' He thought sarcastically.

'I wonder if this life is better than the one I had back at my planet in the palace.' He thought, already missing his planet and his two friends.

He would soon find out how wrong he was!

Author's Notes: Hope this chapter is better than the first one! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: here I am with another chapter! Hope u like it! I know the past chapter was sad, but don't expect Vegeta's life to be a walk in the park. ;) Anyways, thanks for the positive feedback!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 3: Coping with a New Challenge

Vegeta couldn't sleep all night. His teeth's constant shattering and his shivering kept him awake. The weather, unlike Planet Vegeta's, was extremely frigid. Snow fell the whole time, and the whole planet was covered with a thick white layer. The only inhabited place was the castle in which Freiza's father, King Cold, lives. And the two were having a heated conversation while awaiting Cooler's arrival.

Although Cooler was older than Freiza by a good number of years, the pink lizard was still stronger than him for reasons the formal did not know. Thus, the two were constantly fighting over the most trivial of things.

"So, I heard that you have the monkey prince within your ship." King Cold said, unable to keep the proud expression off his face. Freiza, in turn, nodded happily and took a mental note to bring the prince in once Cooler arrives so he can mock him with yet another thing. He knew that Cooler admires the Saiyan race and having its prince would be rather shocking to the older tyrant.

After an hour of talking, Cooler finally made his grand entrance to the castle, and Freiza ordered Zarbon to retrieve Vegeta from the ship.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was trying to sleep, but some startling noise or his own trembling made him wake up. He was only starting to close his eyes again when Zarbon barged into the room without warning.

"Get up! Lord Freiza wants you to attend the meeting! His brother and father are there so you better change into suitable and respectful clothes. Understand?" Zarbon said as quickly as possible, hating his new job as a messenger, as he hastily turned around and exited the small room.

Without wasting any time, Vegeta got out of his bed and changed to more suitable clothes for the 'special' occasion Freiza was forcing him to attend. Then, he made his way to the opening of the ship where Zarbon was waiting impatiently for him.

"Let's go monkey boy! I don't have all day!" Zarbon seethed angrily as he turned while Vegeta trailed behind the taller alien.

The two made their way towards the hall and stood behind Freiza. Upon their entrance, Cooler's head shot up and was shocked beyond average when he saw the saiyan prince. His skin took on a tint of red as he angrily glanced at his mocking brother. But then, an idea hit him like a thunderbolt.

"Say... Is that the prince of all saiyans Freiza?" Cooler said annoyingly. Freiza, not sure of his brother's intentions, nodded slowly. Cooler struggled to keep his grin hidden as he cooked up the perfect plan for getting the rather small prince.

'If I could get that little boy… Oh how much fun I'll have with him!' he thought cheerfully. "What about we hold a competition?" he asked, but his question came out as a statement. "A competition?" the two Ice-jins said in unison. Cooler continued, "Just between you and me Freiza! Just like old times, brother!" he exclaimed. "And I assume that Vegeta, over there," Freiza said as he pointed at Vegeta, "will be the prize?" Cooler nodded and continued, "You see, it's not just that you get the prince to yourself. And I thought I could make things a little more fun and we'll compete against each other and the one that wins takes him forever!"

Freiza, not being the type of person that falls for such nonsense, refused instantly, only to be interrupted by King Cold. "Such a wonderful idea Cooler! I would love to see that competition you're talking about!"

Freiza grimaced while Cooler smiled. Maybe he could get the saiyan prince after all! He then proceeded to explain the tournament's rules and everything about it, "It's truly simple. All we have to do is free the little prince and whoever finds him first gets him to himself. The rules are simple too. No ki, so no flying. And no fights during the whole thing, unless we both find him at the same time. Oh, and no help from any followers at all!" eying Zarbon and Dodoria as he said the last part.

"Simple enough." Freiza said while Vegeta was having a hard time coping with the new situation he had to face. He knew that Cooler is a lot more merciless than Freiza, and he just couldn't imagine what terrible things Cooler would do to him if he were to find him first. 'I just have to make sure Freiza finds me. Yup that's what I'll do!'

King Cold was amazed with the great idea and he was really excited to see who will get the prince after all.

"The tournament will take place tomorrow!" King Cold declared, surprising both brothers. The brothers agreed and went back to their respective ships.

Vegeta sighed as seemingly the other day came rather quickly. He was put in some place in the snow by Zonk, one of King Cold's most trusted helpers, and was abandoned there with nothing except the clothes on his back and a rag King Cold gave him out of generosity so he won't die in the cold weather.

'Time to proceed with the plan.' He thought as he took his first step.

Cooler and Freiza started after Zonk returned, each taking a different direction. They both had small devices on their wrists that prevented the usage of ki. After about half an hour of constant searching, Cooler decided that it was time to use the trick he kept up his sleeve.

"Foresight!" he shouted as he closed his eyes, and in his mind, he saw the saiyan prince on the planet, and instantly knew where he was. "Aha! Gotcha!" he exclaimed happily.

"Why is this taking so long?" Freiza yelled as his patience grew thin. Luckily, Vegeta was near Freiza! 'Yes! Return to Freiza it is! But I can't just go to him… Guess I'll wait for him a bit further ahead." Vegeta thought as he levitated above the ground and placed himself right where he wanted.

However, what wasn't planned occurred.

"There you are!" they said in unison as they caught a glimpse of the small boy. But when they heard the doubled voice, they turned to glare at each other. 'This is NOT good!' Vegeta thought angrily. Cooler wasn't supposed to be there!

"Well… We found him at the same time, so a fight it is!" Cooler said as he started warming up and Freiza followed suit. After five minutes, the two engaged in a furious barrage of kicks and punches while Vegeta was silently praying for Freiza to win.

Vegeta was not daft, he knew that Freiza was stronger than Cooler, but he wasn't sure that Freiza was more powerful without ki, too.

After an hour of the battle, the two were starting to tire, and Vegeta saw that. He just hoped that Freiza would last longer than his older sibling. 'How long is this going to take?! It's getting boring!' he thought with complete boredom, he wasn't the most patient person around!

However, he didn't have to wait for long since Freiza finally gave his brother the finishing blow and smiled victoriously. "You thought you could take him away now did you?" Freiza bellowed, "HA! Well think again you useless bastard!"

Vegeta had to stifle a triumphant laugh. His plan had worked after all! His glee was short-lived, however, as he remembered that he wasn't free, he was just under Freiza's wing again. "Let's go little boy!" Freiza ordered as he turned to go back to the palace, leaving Cooler where he was.

Vegeta sighed and followed. After about half an hour, the two made it to the castle, and Freiza received a big 'congratulations' from his sire. Vegeta watched as the king gave his son a pat on the shoulder, and felt his heart tighten. 'I wish my father would do that to me.' He thought sadly.

Cooler returned later on that night, wearing a glum expression while his younger brother laughed in his face.

Upon Vegeta's return to Freiza's spaceship, the others on board either groaned in dismay, like Zarbon and Dodoria, or just smiled at him as they passed.

Author's notes: That was tough to write… hope you guys liked the idea and I hope that you tell me what u think of it. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hope u liked the past chapter(although I wasn't really sure that I wanted to put it) anyways here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 4: Two Long Forgotten Companions

Vegeta tried to choke down a cry of pain as Freiza punished the tortured ten year old boy. "Insolent monkey! You were unable to defeat those weak inhabitants in time!" Freiza yelled at the whimpering boy. "Sorry Lord Freiza." But the boy's desperate apologies fell on deaf ears.

'Why doesn't the pain just stop?' Vegeta asked himself as Freiza continued his assault. "Zarbon! Take the boy to the dungeons. He is to be left there alone and without food or water for a week!" Freiza ordered his right hand man.

Zarbon quickly complied and took the bloodied boy to the eerie dungeons he was destined to be in for the next week. "Good luck monkey prince!" he mocked as he laughed and locked the door.

Vegeta was left in complete silence and darkness. 'How bad can this be? Unless there are monsters somewhere around here!' he thought as he looked around the room, searching for any other being beside himself.

At the time, Vegeta felt lucky to be alone. It gave him time to think without any interruptions, but he quickly got bored.

Therefore, with usual child curiosity, he started checking out the room only to find out that he could barely move! The room was way too small, and Vegeta could not budge.

'I'm going to stay in this position for a whole week? Still, that doesn't sound too bad.' He pondered about the matter a bit longer then quickly went to a restful sleep.

After a couple of hours, Vegeta woke up and panicked, but after he remembered what happened, he relaxed. He was starting to feel a bit weird. As if he was in a dream and could not wake up. The darkness was too overwhelming, he could barely think straight.

Vegeta tried to remember people from his planet, people he cared about just to force his mind to work. He remembered Raditz and the necklace he gave him as a gift. He remembered Nappa and his honest words before he left. He also remembered his mother and all the sweet things she used to sing to him to make him feel better.

He tried to sing one of his favorites in his native tongue. After some time, he felt better and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Freiza's throne room, Freiza was having a heated conversation with Zarbon about no other than Vegeta. "My lord, keeping Vegeta in the dungeons for a whole week without food or water does not sound too bad. I mean, with all due respect, after what he did, don't you think that this punishment is not enough?" Zarbon asked quizzically.

Freiza sighed, knowing that this question was inevitable, "Saiyans are very sociable creatures. They have a tough exterior and they are ruthless, but put one of them alone for some time and all of that will be lost!" he said with a snicker. Zarbon was not that much of an idiot, he could put two and two together, "Oh! So my lord, after this time, Vegeta will get out differently. Afraid of being locked up in a room with no one but himself. That's really smart Lord Freiza."

"He'll be easier to handle this way. Don't you think?" Freiza asked having a quick nod as a response from Zarbon.

Three days later, Vegeta was driven to madness! He was bored out of his mind and there was no one there to talk to. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I changing? When am I getting out of here?' all these questions were passing quickly in Vegeta's mind. 'All I have to do is think about something else and the time left will pass in no time!' he thought enthusiastically, little did he know that by doing so, he was creating split personalities.

Once Vegeta's time in the dungeons was over, he dashed outside feeling free! He couldn't believe that his time was finally over! However, his happiness was short-lived because Freiza asked him to come to the throne room at once.

Vegeta did as he was told and strode in. He knelt before the Ice-jin awaiting the bad news that was sure to come. "Vegeta. I am going to bring two saiyans to the ship to help you with the purging missions. They will be here by tomorrow."Freiza said leaving Vegeta dumbfounded as he motioned for him to get out.

'Two saiyans? That's great! At least I won't have to live here by myself!' he thought with glee. That night, Vegeta had a great dream, one that showed Nappa and Raditz with him. He hoped with all his heart that his two friends were the saiyans coming.

The next day, Vegeta was waiting on pins and needles to know who the saiyans were. Once the two pods touched down and the occupants climbed out, Vegeta couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face, or the tears that stung his eyes.

However, he bit down the tears, but kept the smile as Nappa and Raditz made their way towards him wearing identical expressions. "Long time no see right Prince Vegeta?" said Nappa who got a nod as a response.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes! His dream came true after all!

And for the first time since he got on the ship, he felt safe. Safe with his friends who vowed to protect him, not because he was their prince and it was their duty, but because he was their friend. And they were his.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews and feedback. Hope you all liked this chapter! And plz read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: sorry for the late update :S

here is a new chapter though!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 5: Memories Resurface

Raditz's POV  
He has changed. A lot. And not just physically.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were going to the cafeteria after a long training session. However, just as they crossed a pack of blue aliens, things started to get ugly._

_"Check it out guys! If it isn't the one and only prince of monkeys and his crew." said one of them making Vegeta's muscles tense. _

_**Just ignore them. **__Raditz said through the mental link._

_**Shut up third-class! **__Vegeta snapped back._

_'Vegeta never mentioned classes before. We were friends. What did this ship exactly do to him?' Raditz thought unpleasantly._

_The team of aliens walked towards the saiyans, chuckling the whole way. "Do you know why Freiza decided to bring two more saiyans?" said the same alien to his friends. When they shook their heads, he continued, "Well, that's because he is too weak to handle himself on this ship alone. Especially mentally." He finished with a chuckle, and that was when Vegeta punched the ugly looking alien right in the face, sending him crashing towards the wall._

_And that wasn't the end of it. After the alien fell down unconscious, Vegeta continued his assault on the other two, "Don't ever mock my strength and power!" Vegeta yelled at the aliens as he kicked one of them and punched the other._

_Then, "I think they got the idea, Prince Vegeta." Nappa said with utmost respect. When Vegeta didn't stop, Nappa approached the attacking young prince only to be scared away by the crazed expression he wore._

_Fearing for his prince's safety, Raditz mentally told Nappa to help him knock their friend out, and together, they did just that._

_End of Flashback_

Raditz shuddered as the week-old memory flooded his mind. Obviously, this wretched ship had a number of effects on the prince. 'No. I won't watch him go insane! I'm going to do everything within my power to stop it!' Raditz thought confidently. And with that thought in mind, he went to find Vegeta, willing to remind him of their friendship.

Nappa's POV

Being alone in this ship for too long had had its toll on our prince. How can he speak such disrespectful things about his own father? The one who tried to get him back after he felt the guilt gnawing on his heart? Does he know that his father sacrificed himself in battle while trying to kill the tyrant to get him back? Well… Only one way to find out.

"Prince Vegeta?" I called cautiously as I made my way into his 'room', and after receiving a grunt of acknowledgement, I continued, "Are you aware that your father has recently died?"

Prince Vegeta looked up at me and said bitterly, "Why would I care if the bastard is dead? I say good riddance!" I grimaced at his sharp response and decided to explain more, "Do you know how he died?"

The prince looked thoughtful for a moment. "No." he said with a hint of carelessness in his usually robotic tone. "Well, allow me to inform you that your father died trying to get you back from Freiza." And with that, I bowed respectfully to the stunned prince and exited the room.

Vegeta's POV

Is it really possible? After all the meaningless punishments and uncaring words, I can't believe that my father cared at all about me. And here Nappa said that he did and he was trying to help me out! Is he trying to make a fool out of me?!

And then I remembered.

_Flashback_

_"How are you ever going to be strong enough to get rid of the lizard if you are sitting on your lazy ass all day long?" the king asked his son impatiently. Vegeta, now six years old, apologized childishly to his father as he followed him to the training grounds. _

_King Vegeta trained his son for over an hour and then decided that it was time for a little break for the six-year-old. "How about we have some ice cream as a reward for your progress?" he suggested receiving a heated nod of approval. _

_Then, after the two finished their snacks, they made their way to their favorite place. As they sat in the berry patch under the stars, the two could hear the various animals scurrying in the woods behind them. _

_"I'll be back." King Vegeta said as he flew to the nearby pond. _

_And just when he left, a wild animal came out from the jungle and ran towards the young prince. Young Vegeta screamed in terror as the animal approached him and was too stunned to react. _

_Vegeta closed his eyes awaiting the impact… that never came. Instead, a piercing whine filled the air, and Vegeta cracked one of his eyes open to find the once attacking animal killed and singed._

_He looked up to find his father floating down towards him. After that, the king hugged his son and whispered in his ear, "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, my son. Never! Keep that in mind!" _

_End of Flashback_

The young boy couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down his face as he remembered the lovely memory he had of his deceased father, and suddenly he felt a huge weight being put on his chest for all the terrible things he said and thought of his father.

'I will always carry your honor with respect, Father! I will never forget that through the tough exterior, you had a good side after all.' He thought with a shadow of a smile, happy at the thought that his father had tried to rescue him while knowing that he was outmatched.

The next day, the saiyans had been called to Freiza's throne room. The trio entered the room, kneeling on one knee to the tyrant. "Rise, saiyans." Freiza said with his mocking voice and the saiyans did just so. "You are to purge Planet Zephiria and clear it of all life, but don't damage the planet's surface too much though. You have fifteen days to do so, and although this is the first assignment given to you together, I assume to have excellent results." he paused then continued, "You are leaving in an hour. Go get ready!" he finished while motioning them to leave.

One hour later…

The three saiyans were ready and were currently in their space pods waiting for launch. One minute later, the three pods were sent with amazing speed into space. And not much after take-off, a gas filled the air, quickly obliging the occupants to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Freiza was plotting a mischievous scheme that would definitely shock the saiyans once they arrive.

Author's Notes: Well, hope this was good enough for u guys, and hope I got the POVs straight, I don't think I did well with that. Please Read and Review! : )


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Here is another chapter due to my delay for the past one!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 6: A Planet Purged, Another Demolished

Three space pods shot through the dark space, racing towards the planet they were programmed to reach, which was only 2 days away. However, the three spacecrafts stopped at a planet to refuel, allowing the three saiyans inside to have some rest.

"Oh my God! It sure is a small space to be in for such a long time!" exclaimed Raditz as he stretched alongside the other two. "Let's go have something to eat!" Vegeta ordered gruffly as he made his way towards the gate that lead to one of Freiza's many planets' cafeteria.

The trio wolfed down their meals and filled their bottomless pit of a stomach with hardly edible food. Then, they made their way back to their pods, allowing the gas to put them to sleep for the rest of the trip.

On Freiza's ship, the tyrant was busy planning other purges on various planets. Impatiently, he told the shaking soldier in front of him where to go and other information about his assigned purge. After that, he got out of the ship and flew in space over the beautiful red planet that was Planet Vegeta.

"Poor, poor monkeys. They don't know what's going to happen to them." He said with a chuckle, "Well, this is going to be fast, and no monkey will know about it!" However, just as he began to gather his energy, a ki blast hit him. It wasn't enough to hurt the pinkish creature, but it was more than enough to infuriate him! "Who dares attack me, Freiza, ruler of the Universe?" he yelled furiously looking around him until his eyes rested on a grinning scar-faced saiyan.

"I do. I'm not going to let you destroy our planet, Freiza!" the saiyan bellowed confidently. "Really? You and what army?" Freiza chuckled, "You're alone, you won't injure me!" The saiyan scowled defiantly.

"Oh sure, I won't just injure you Freiza! I am going to finish you!" he said, regaining his confidence. "Such a brave saiyan." Freiza said, his feminine voice dripping with sarcasm, "And pray tell, how are you going to do that, monkey?"

The saiyan scowled fiercely and said, "First of all, my name is not 'monkey' it's Bardock. I don't know how yet, but I will!"

And with that, Bardock dropped to his fighting stance causing Freiza to snicker slightly. Bardock tried to attack the much more powerful being, but Freiza decided that play time was over and he killed him with a small blast.

"Such a waste. He could have been a good addition to my army." Freiza said as he gathered a gigantic orange-red ball and sent it sailing towards the planet below.

And when the blast hit the planet, screams could be heard coming from everywhere and with each scream, Freiza's laughter grew louder and louder.

Finally, there was nothing left of the once proud race or its planet but pieces of rubble floating in space.

'What a pleasant surprise for the saiyans!' he thought with a grin.

Three space pods hit the surface of a beautiful planet. The three saiyans got out of the pods and took in their surroundings. Green was visible everywhere, except for some patched of joy-filled colors decorating the calm land. The seas were a deep blue containing different types of fish and sea creatures. All in all, the planet was calm.

"This place is way too calm." Raditz stated. "It's time to shake things up a bit." Vegeta said as he clicked a button on his scouter stimulating various numbers to appear on the green screen. "The lowest power level here is 2000, north from here. You take that direction, Raditz." Vegeta ordered and Raditz quickly flew to the direction assigned to him. Vegeta clicked the button again while facing another direction, and again numerous numbers to flicker on the screen, "You cover the eastern area Nappa, and I'll cover the last two." He said as he turned off his scouter and faced the older saiyan. Nappa nodded and flew east while Vegeta headed west.

Some farmers left their work to meet the stranger that landed near their area. The inhabitants of the planet were just like the planet itself. Calm. They had light blue skin and big black eyes. The only difference between one and the other was their hair, which was colored by the most unusual colors for hair like green and pink.

However, when one of the farmers was a few inches away from the flame-haired stranger, a ki blast shot right through his heart, earning terrified gasps from the others around him.

And then Vegeta started killing everything that moved. Children, women and men were all destroyed. Vegeta, however, cackled madly as every so often a scream was heard, unaware of how much he looked like Freiza, the one he hated and vowed not to imitate.

In a few minutes, the whole village was void of life except for the young boy who was clicking his scouter making sure that no sign of life was detected to avoid the punishment he had to endure last time. He winced as the memory came back to him like a thunderbolt.

After that, he went south and repeated the same procedure, again making sure that no life was left. However, then a thought struck him, 'Freiza said that we had fifteen days to purge this planet. I have finished and it has barely been two days. Why would he do that?'

His scouter came to life and Nappa's voice was heard, "I killed all the inhabitants here, prince." And not too much later, Raditz talked, "I finished my part, Prince Vegeta."

"Fine. Meet me next to the space pods." Vegeta replied.

After some minutes, they were all standing next to their pods. "Let's go double-check. Just to make sure that no one is alive." Vegeta ordered and the trio set out in different directions, searching thoroughly for any power level.

After an hour, the saiyans were next to their pods again, without finding any sign of life. Just as the saiyans entered their respective pods, their scouters flickered to life, showing a new power level on the screen. "10000, shouldn't be much of a problem." Raditz stated more to himself than anybody else.

They all headed towards the power level and there stood a muscular, light blue Zephirian. "You take care of him Nappa." Vegeta ordered the taller saiyan. Nappa quickly obeyed and faced the new adversary.

"You killed them all, didn't you? You heartless beasts!" the Zephirian said. Nappa replied with a punch to the jaw which sent the alien crashing against a rocky mountain. However, the alien's power increased drastically, and was now 15000!

"How can a person increase his power level so much in this little time?" Raditz asked, bewildered by the sudden increase in power.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and shouted, "Nappa! Finish him off already before his strength exceeds your own!" And with that, Nappa sent a powerful blast towards the alien.

However, the alien was not the last of his race, for ten fighters came out of nowhere and attacked the unsuspecting saiyans. All of the inhabitants were strong, having a power level of 20000 at the start!

The saiyans and the Zephirians traded punches and kicks. The saiyans were out-numbered. They were starting to tire after the tenth day passed. However, the saiyans soon found out the weakness of their opponents. They couldn't use their ki except to fly! And so, the saiyans made use of their advantage, and kept distance between them and their adversaries until at last Vegeta sent a ki blast towards the last alien, instantly killing him.

"Come on let's go! I think that was the last of them. A cleaning squad will be arriving soon." Vegeta said as he sent a message to Freiza, telling him that they finished the purge successfully and will be returning shortly.

The saiyans got into their pods tiredly after 10 days of the purge and instantly fell asleep, not waiting for the gas to do that for them.

Freiza was extremely glad upon hearing that the saiyans are coming back, and they would soon find out about their little gift.

Sometime later, the saiyans arrived at the ship, and were immediately called to the throne room. "So the purge was successful." Freiza said receiving a nod from each saiyan. Freiza sighed, "There is no easy way to put this, but I am sorry to inform you that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a huge meteor. Again, I repeat my apologies." He said feigning sorrow.

The saiyans eyes widened in disbelief, "You are dismissed." Freiza said, and the saiyans quickly left the room, refusing to believe what they just heard. Their planet was gone! Their whole race was wiped out! And there was no place they could go to if they ever got out of Freiza's grasp. And with the reputation the saiyans had over the galaxy, they won't ever find a place to stay. They would never be able to call themselves free.

Author's Notes: hope u guyz liked this chapter and thanks for the positive feedback on the previous one! : )


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I replaced this chapter because I hated the first one. Hope u like this one more! : )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 7: The Monster he Created

Several Years Later…

Freiza was in his throne room, looking for a planet that wasn't under his rule yet. He was sure that no worthy planet was left, this was only proof to that. However, a blue planet caught his attention.

"Planet Earth… Found in the south part of Galaxy 351, also known as Milky Way…" the automatic voice gave him some data about the beautiful planet, "Highest power level is 3000… Time estimated to arrive by space pod: 1 month."

Without thinking twice, Freiza called for the saiyans to report immediately to the throne room. Not a few minutes after his order, the three saiyans were there on one knee, though that gave them a blow to their pride. Especially Vegeta, who learned the penalty for defiance the hard way.

"Ah! My loyal monkeys! What a pleasure to have all of you in your right place!" Freiza said as he eyed each of the three before him, "There is a new planet that I want you to conquer." He continued. Vegeta had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes. What could Freiza possibly want from the three of them except purging a planet?

"However, the inhabitants are rather weak, only one of you monkeys should be enough to purge the planet of all life. I'm going to leave it to you to decide who will go, but whoever it is should be in his space pod in an hour. Understand?" Freiza finished, earning nods from the saiyans. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and the trio was out.

"So, who is it going to be?" Raditz asked when they left the room. "You're going Raditz. You heard what Freiza said, the inhabitants are weak. You should be strong enough to finish the job. Besides, Nappa and I don't have time for weaklings. We have serious training to do." Vegeta stated. The older saiyans knew better than to argue with their prince. And so, within an hour, Raditz was in his space pod ready for launch. However, Vegeta couldn't help the churning of his stomach. It was like the day he knew of his planet's destruction by none other than the lizard tyrant himself. Something bad was going to happen. And Raditz was in danger. But Vegeta felt nothing, not even a bit of fear for his long-time comrade's safety.

He looked at the necklace Raditz gave him all these years ago and ripped it off his neck with a quick movement only to throw it carelessly in the trash can in the mess hall.

Raditz finally arrived at the planet. First, he went over the power levels on his scouter. Once he found the strongest, he flew directly towards it. A few minutes, Raditz arrived and saw what was least expected.

Down on the ground, sat a kid with his family. A kid with a tail! The child was a saiyan! Raditz flew downwards and stopped mere inches away from them. The boy was afraid of his appearance and hid behind his now standing father.

"Hi!" the man said cheerfully. Raditz stared at the man intently and his eyes nearly bulged out. This man was a spitting image of his own father! Then it suddenly hit him. 'But…it cannot be! Could this tailless man be Kakarott?' he thought in confusion. However, Raditz's confusion was cut short after the man's, no saiyan's, statement, "You have a tail? I used to have a tail too, but it was cut off!" the saiyan said happily.

Then, a brilliant idea hit Raditz, 'If I get Kakarott to come with me, then maybe we can overtake Freiza!' he thought confidently. "Kakarott! You have to come with me!" Raditz said fiercely.

"I think you have the wrong guy! My name's Goku!" he said. "Could life on Earth have gotten into you this much that you have forgotten your heritage?" Raditz bellowed angrily, "You're a saiyan! And you have to help your people! So travel with me in space!"

"Sorry. I can't leave this planet. I have a family to look after!" Goku said, hoping that whoever this man was, he would leave him and his family alone.

"You can't brother!" Raditz said, and in a swift movement Goku couldn't see, the little boy was in his arms, "Daddy! Help me!" the young boy shouted, "Gohan!" the boy's parents said in unison. "You either come with me, or I'll take your son!" Raditz said threatingly and with that, he flew in his space pod's direction. He locked the boy inside,a dn waited patiently for his brother to arrive.

Meanwhile, on Freiza's ship, Vegeta and Nappa were sparring. The two trained every free hour they got for the sole purpose to be rid of their superior once and for all!

Hours later, their spar was rudely stopped by a quivering soldier. "Ex-Excuse me." He said quietly, "Lo-Lord Freiza told me to let you know that your saiyan comrade, Raditz, was killed on Earth. He also pays his respects." He finished awaiting the outburst from the saiyans… that never came. He quickly exited the room while Nappa watched Vegeta take Raditz's death with cold indifference.

No! This was not the Vegeta they considered their friend! This was the monster Freiza has created to be just like the tyrant himself! And there was no changing that now…

Author's Notes: This was the last chapter of 'Sold to a Villain'! Hope you enjoyed the story and plz review! Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
